


The Wandering Songstress

by LoftyFeather



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fallout, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:53:04
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoftyFeather/pseuds/LoftyFeather
Summary: While trying to make a little something special for Kent, Meiying gives him something he forgot and never thought he would hear again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this a a continuation from my previous fic. But you don't have to read it to understand whats going on. And I wanted to try and do something a bit lighter this time around. This is my second fic, so hopefully I've improved in terms of quality, and punctuation.
> 
> P.S. This fic is a little more self indulgent than the last one. And probably a bit on the "newbie" in comparison to other authors, so hopefully I can get better at this.

There was a quite breeze that had followed her as she made her way to the Memory Den. The sun was out, and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. And to top it off, Meiying didn’t have to pull out her sub-machine gun once today. But what probably made her the most excited was the prospect of seeing her new boyfriend, Kent Connolly.

It was quite a sight to see the famous smart ass gunslinger giggling like a twelve-year-old girl from her first crush. She walked through the door with a bit of a hop in her step. She felt so good today that she decided to surprise Kent with a homemade lunch. Yep, it still took some getting used to the idea that with a little work, a mire-lurk could taste similar to old world lobster. “Hey if it works, its works” she thought to herself. She gathered her hair into a ponytail and got to work.

She had arranged for the Den to be closed so that they had the whole place to themselves. Meiying was able to put both hers and Kent’s lunch on a table in the main parlor. Kent was out on some errand, making it that much easier to setup everything. There was the table, the food, the sweeping, and the sauce to take care of, but she was a woman on a mission. When she was done with her work, she gave everything one final look over to make sure it was just right. 

“Yeah, I still got it” she whispered to herself while wearing a cocky smirk. She then remembered to take off and set her black trench coat on one of the memory lounges.

Now all she had to do was wait for Kent to arrive. Meiying looked around to see if Irma left a book or anything she could entertain herself with. She then noticed the stack of old newspapers in the corner. Carefully taking one off the top of the stack, she made her way to Kent’s room to grab a pair of scissors. 

She wanted to make sure even if it was just a quiet lunch date, that Kent felt special. So, she begun the task of cutting even squares from the paper. Soon she was able to start folding and creating small flowers out of the newspaper. Yeah, they looked like they were made from two-hundred-year-old paper, but she liked doing little things for people. When Nate was alive she remembered how she felt when his face lit up whenever she made him that banana cream pie he liked. 

And now here she was getting ready for a date that she wouldn’t think possible after first climbing out of that God forsaken vault. Meiying started humming to herself. One of those old songs her mother used to sing. Then some of the hums turned into words. By the time, she got ready to start folding the sixth flower, she started the song over, and begun singing the first verse.

Kent closed the door behind him, the box he got from Daisy’s filled with odds, and ends started to get a little heavy in his arms. 

“Hopefully I can make my microphone sound a little, wait? What’s that?”

He could hear a voice coming from the main parlor. Almost like signing, but he couldn’t make out any words. Kent walked through the foyer, and at the back of the parlor he could see Meiying sitting at a small table. He placed the box on the ground. She had her back to him, she wasn’t able to see his reaction when he realized where the singing was coming from. 

“Tian ya ya hai jiao, mi ya mi zhi yin”

“Oh wow” was all he was able to think. Kent knew that Meiying was Chinese, but he never actually heard her speak in any other language than English.

“Xiao mei mei chang ge lang zou qin, lang ya zan men lia shi yi tiao xin”

She was in her own little world, singing and making flowers. He didn’t understand a word he was hearing, but that was all right. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want her to stop.

“Ai ya ai ya lang ya, zan men lia shi yi tiao xin”

Meiying only stopped signing for a few seconds to finish the flower she was working on, when she heard clapping behind her. Reflexes kicking in she stood up, knocking the chair she was sitting in back. She whipped around only to see Kent with an astounded expression still applauding her. 

A smile and warmth crept across her face. She then begun bowing while holding the flowers and giving Kent a dramatic curtsy.

“Thank you, thank you. I’m here all week” she exclaimed.

“Wow! That was amazing Mei! What was that?” Kent’s eyes were wide with excitement.

“It was a song my mother liked from some old movie. In English, it’s called The Wandering Songstress”.

Meiying had begun to walk over to him, pulling him into a hug. She noticed the small laugh he made when she gave him a kiss. His heart still fluttered whenever she gave him even a little peck on the cheek.

“I made us some lunch, if you’re not busy” she motioned with her hand to the box he had placed on the floor.

“Oh, no I can take care of that later. But Mei, I didn’t know you could speak another language.” He had just heard a brand new something for the first time in a while, and he wanted to know more.

Meiying placed the flowers in the middle of the table in a small circle. They then took their seats at the table, and begun cutting in to their grilled mire-lurk.

“Right, well my mother was a Chinese immigrant. She came to America where she met my and married my father. I’ve known how to speak in Mandarin since I could begin talking.”

“What was it about?” Kent said with a certain eagerness.

“It’s about a woman, who basically is signing about how she and her lover will always be deeply in love, and never part from each other.”

“Gosh, you gotta be pretty smart to be able to know two languages. By the way I like this sauce what is it?” Kent was still in wonder over what he had heard just a few minutes before.

“Nuka sauce, a little something I learned when I went to Nuka World.”

They ate the rest of their lunch in peace, a little joke sprinkled in their now and again. Both of them just enjoying a few quite moments within the wastes around them. Then Kent spoke up.

“Hey Meiying, could I ask you something? If you don’t mind that is.” He rubbed the back of his neck. He was getting more confident with her, but he obviously had something weighty on his mind.

She noticed he used her full name, and not the nickname he usually used.

“Lay it on me”. She responded, her eyes narrowed. She had her hands folded under her chin wearing a sultry smile, in anticipation of what he was about to say to her she leaned in. She was wondering when he would make a move.

“Could I hear you sing that song again sometime?” His blue eyes only showing a small glimpse of nervousness.

“Wait, the song? You want to hear me sing?” Meiying sat back up, confused that she didn’t quite get the request she had in mind.

“Well yeah, I mean if you don’t want to you don’t have to. I just…well…I really liked it, and…I thought…it was beautiful.” His eyes darted down from hers once he let that last part slip.

She didn’t say anything. Meiying went completely silent. Kent was starting to worry that he had done something wrong. But then she stood up and offered him her hand. Kent took her hand, and she guided him to the middle of the room.

She placed one arm around his neck, and the other one around his lower back. He followed her lead, and they began to sway with each other. Meiying placed her head against Kent’s shoulder, and then she begun to sing to him.

“Tian ya ya hai jiao, mi ya mi zhi yin. Xiao mei mei chang ge lang zou qin, lang ya zan men. Lia shi yi tiao xin, ai ya ai ya lang ya. Zan men lia shi yi tiao xin.”

Kent was listening intently even though he couldn’t understand. He was surprised with himself at how he was reacting. Maybe it was because it had been more than two-hundred-years since he heard anyone speak in anything but in English with a Boston accent. 

“Jia shan ya bei wang, lei ya lei zhan jin. Xiao mei mei xiang lang zhi dao jin, lang ya huan nan zhi jiao en ai shen. Ai ya ai ya lang ya, huan nan zhi jiao en ai shen.”

He forgot what other languages even sounded like to him, and a part of the old world came back to him when he heard some of it today. He remembered all the different types of people he could see and hear living their lives in the city. He didn’t even know how much he missed the people he didn’t even personally know.

Ren sheng ya shui bu kui ya kui qing chun, xiao mei mei si xian lang si zhen. Lang ya chuan zai yi qi bu li fen, ai ya ai ya lang ya. Chuan zai yi qi bu li fen.

She stopped, looking to make eye contact with him. “Was that okay? I mean, even in Mandarin I don’t sound quite like star material”.

“No! Mei That was great, thank you! You gotta teach me how to sing that one day!”

Kent was practically in awe of what he thought, was his amazing girlfriend’s capabilities. His slightly embarrassed, but smitten with him girlfriend.

“Alright, alright, anything for my Kent Cannoli.” He was okay with that nickname as long as Mei was the only one who could use it.

“But, I will but only if you promise to sing it with me. Deal?”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the song is from an older movie from 1937 called "Street Angel". There is an English translation here  
> http://peachberries.com/blog/%E5%A4%A9%E6%B6%AF%E6%AD%8C%E5%A5%B3-song-with-dance/ if anyone wants to read it.
> 
> Yeah I've always wandered if in the Fallout universe just how "cut off" countries are from each other. And how someone might react to something as simple as an "older language" or non "American" cultures in the wasteland.


End file.
